


【SD花流．生活系列之六】爱情期限（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [6]
Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之六】爱情期限（文：十甫）

“……洋平，你别急…，好好，一定通知你…”

樱木安慰在电话另一头的老友──水户洋平。专心讲电话的他，没有发现他的同居爱人──流川枫正把一个人，从他们的家大门引进客厅来。当他挂上电话，抬头时…

“吓！晴子～你怎么来了，洋平刚才才说你失踪了～你没告诉他来找我们吗？快～快～给他一个电话，他快急疯了…”

只顾着说话的樱木，并未发现眼前的晴子脸色阴沉…而把晴子带进客厅即站在樱木身旁的流川则发现了，提醒道，“白痴，别说了。”

“什么？狐狸…”樱木看向流川，只见他眼睛若有所示地瞄向晴子，然后微微摇头。樱木这才恍然大悟地匆匆打量一下眼前的晴子：提着一个旅行袋，呣…份量似乎不轻，抿着嘴、把头偏向一边，“怎么啦～晴子…”樱木这才问道。

刚刚接到洋平的电话，可让他吓了一跳，平时冷静的洋平，说起晴子失踪时，声音除了焦急，似乎还语带哽咽，使他也感染了洋平的焦虑，以致一见晴子即叫她回电洋平，反而忘了问她为什么会从神奈川来到东京，而且还是在天色不早的时候。

“我不想洋平知道我在这儿…若你们不欢迎我，我现在可以走！”晴子转过头来，对樱木和流川说。回答得很很直接、干脆。圆圆大大的眼睛，没有丝毫犹豫，有的，只是等待答案的神色。

“当然不是…欢迎至极，欢迎…狐狸，你说是不是？”樱木猛向流川打眼色，害怕他说出一个“走”字或骂出一句“臭女人”，那晴子可会立即走人啦！

还好，流川只“嗯”了一声，樱木立刻接着说道：“看！晴子，流川也说欢迎呀！我说，你就暂时住下来，咦…对了，你打算住多久，是来渡假的吧！哇哈哈～”

听着樱木独有的笑声，晴子的心情也愉快起来了。她把旅行袋重重地放在地上，“那我就不客气啦！”并笑着说，“我很饿，有吃的没有？”

“有有有，我们刚准备吃晚饭，流川才刚煮好，你就来了，真有口福…”樱木忙着说道。

“没煮你的份！”流川冷冷地告诉晴子一个事实，然后转身向厨房走去。

“狐狸，别太过份啦，最多我吃少一点…你别这样对晴子，人家是女孩子，你语气不能好一点吗？”樱木在流川身后急得跳脚。那死狐狸，这么说法，晴子不误会而走才怪呢！

只听晴子笑着说：“樱木，别理他，他被我欺负惯了，现在趁机报仇呢！”

樱木听得目瞪口呆，流川被晴子“欺负”，自己可从来没听说过。只知道那狐狸每次提到晴子，总是“臭女人”“臭女人”地骂着，还以为他极度讨厌晴子是因为晴子曾是自己的暗恋对象，即使两人同居、晴子有洋平了，他还不改其“厌”…原来，是被“欺负”的后遗症？

“狐狸…也有悲惨时刻？几时的事？”樱木试探地问，他好奇死了。

“哈，还不是在美…哎呀！不能说，不能说！差点说溜了嘴…”晴子轻轻打了自己的脸一下，笑了起来。

看着眼睛也在笑的晴子，樱木放心了，刚才的阴沉好像一扫而空，呣，等一会儿，要偷偷给洋平一个电话，让他别担心了。

这时候，厨房传来煎东西的声音。樱木与晴子相视一笑……

不一会儿，流川手捧两个碟子，从厨房走出来，“吃饭了，还不快帮忙！”

晴子和樱木连忙趋前帮忙。但晴子把樱木推向椅子坐下，“樱木，你坐着，你的伤才刚刚好，还是别用力的好。”

“但你是客人～”

“不要紧啦！我不去帮忙，流川不给我饭吃！”说着，伸了伸舌头，往厨房走去。

把四菜一汤都捧上桌子后，樱木喊到，“狐狸～快点啦，别慢吞吞的…”

“白痴！吵死了。”从厨房走出来的流川，边骂道边把一个杯子放到晴子面前，然后坐在樱木旁边。

“好啦！吃饭啦！”樱木高兴地说。

晴子握着流川刚放在她面前的杯子，啜了一口，呣，是绿茶。晴子在吃饭的时候，喜欢喝绿茶，这个习惯除了洋平知道外，原来流川也注意到了。她感激地对流川说：“流川，你真体贴，早知道，当初我就不放手，把你追到为止！”

正在吃饭的两个人，顿时停下了动作，满脸惊愕地看着她。空气似乎冻结了。

大约过了几秒，晴子哧哧笑了起来，“真好玩！我骗你的啦～流川你的表情很好笑哦！樱木也是！”随即大笑了起来。

“臭女人！”去死吧！开什么玩笑！流川低头吃饭，不理她！

“谁叫你刚刚不肯请我吃饭？嘻！现在扯平啦！哈哈～”晴子还在笑个不停。

“晴子，你…”樱木欲言又止。

“樱木，我真的是开玩笑的啦！我不是告诉过你，流川‘讨厌’我，是因为我欺负他吗？就是这样子啦！”晴子对樱木解释。

“哦～狐狸，你很可怜?…哎唷！～干嘛踼我，我这可是在同情你！”

流川夹了块肉饼塞进樱木嘴中，阻止他再说话。然后瞪了晴子一眼，“哼！”臭女人！

“我可不怕你唷！”晴子狡狯地眨着眼睛。

奇怪！不是很多人都怕流川的冷眼吗？

原来，晴子知道流川把她当朋友了，虽然流川还是一贯冷漠，但晴子瞭解，内心重视友情的流川，对于她的“欺负”是不会将她怎么样的，最多是日后有机会时损她两句而已。所以，晴子有机会便狠狠地“欺负”流川，况且流川还欠她人情，她也就更持“恩”相欺了。

晴子有时候想来也好笑，与流川当朋友是她从未想过的事情。想当年自己还暗恋他，可惜他心里似乎只有篮球，她唯有把爱慕之意藏得更深。后来，当上篮球部经理后，她变得越来越精明能干，也越来越有自信。因此，那时她便从偷偷望流川变成明目张胆地注视流川的一举一动，也因为这样而发现流川的秘密：他喜欢樱木！

由最初的不相信直到释然，当了旁观者的晴子，更看清楚流川对樱木的种种挑衅举动，原来都藏着亲昵！而与此同时，也发现樱木对流川的不寻常。虽然，樱木当时总在自己身边团团转，可是自己却发现，樱木更在意的人是流川。这两个人总在对方不注意的时候，偷偷将视线投到对方身上，几乎忘我…而这一切均落在晴子眼中，然后得出一个结论：这两个人是相爱的！可惜…

是的，很可惜！双方都不敢踏出一步，毕竟同性间的爱情并不是每个人都可以接受，更何况双方都不肯定对方是否对自己也有情，也就益发不敢捅破横隔在两心之间的薄膜。而晴子当年就扮演了“捅破薄膜者”的角色，也帮助流川“守着”樱木三年，更充当了流川的咨询中心，专门为远在美国的流川提供樱木的消息。

晴子也因此赢得流川的友谊。

看着饭桌对面的两个人，一个忙着夹菜给另一个，一个忙着说，“你吃你吃，你比我还瘦…”，晴子打从心底替他们高兴，因为相爱的人总是特别幸福的。

晴子喝了一口汤，生鱼汤？心中大叫不妙！也不管是否打搅了两人的“幸福”，向流川问道：“流川，这生鱼汤，你给樱木喝了多少次？”

“六次，一星期一次。”流川认真地答道。

“哎唷！不需要喝那麽多次。从樱木动手术后的那个星期算起，只需喝两次就够了。”晴子摇头道。

“喝越多好得越快！”

“是呀！晴子，我觉得自己好得很快……长肉快，伤口癒合得好。”

“可是，生鱼汤喝多了，伤口癒合处会浮突起来，会留下很难看的伤疤～”

“我不介意！”两人同时回答。

樱木顿时满脸涨红，有点不好意思地说，“死狐狸，我的身体，你介意什么？”

流川不答话，趋嘴在他脸颊亲了一下。樱木更加不自然了，“你的嘴很油，别再过来了～”……

晴子托腮看着他们……这两个人幸福得真让人羡慕。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

“樱木，你的伤真的不碍事了？”吃饱饭的晴子，在客厅中来回走动，向闲坐在沙发上看电视的樱木问道。

“早就好了，但头要我多休息，不让上班，嘿！”樱木有点不满地说。前几天，樱木瞒着流川回到稳安保安公司上班，结果给樱木口中的“头”，阿部山雄赶了回家，说他的休养期还未结束，不准在公司出现。樱木不愿意，因为自中弹受伤后，他有整整一个月半不曾练过射击，在家裡，流川又不许他做家务或帮忙煮饭什么的，使得这个超级好动的人闷得发慌，这一次，说什么也不愿意回家呆了。可是，阿部山雄以强而有力的理由把他打发回去，“我怕了流川，你给我回家吧！不然，惹他生气了，你以后就回不了稳安！”为了能让樱木继续服务稳安，阿部山雄是不能再让樱木受伤的，因此，他非要樱木回家休养不可。

樱木唯有乖乖回家。因为他不想惹流川生气，不然那狐狸二话不说“迫”阿部山雄“炒他鱿鱼”，他往后的人生就不再“有声（枪声？）有色（血的颜色？）”了。其实他自己也知道，由于受伤的次数多，流川担心得很，常要他辞职不干，可是樱木总向流川保证，不再受伤了。然而，事与愿违，他还是大伤小伤不断，害他的老板兼上司阿部山雄饱受流川泠眼，差点连血液都被冻僵。

嘻！连见过无数大人物、大场面的阿部山雄都害怕狐狸的冷眼，可见狐狸是多么可怕！好啦，不上班就不上班，是头叫我偷懒的，年底评估敢胆扣我的分，就要他好看！呣，买什么给狐狸吃好呢……原本沮丧地离开公司的樱木，这时又高高兴兴地想快点回家与流川享受二人世界了。然而，偷跑上班的他，尽管“理由”充足，还是被流川禁锢在家几天，以惩他不照顾自己。

“你呀！要多多照顾自己，总是让人担心，你好说也进院了五、六次了吧！”晴子摇头道。

“没那么夸张，才三次而已。”樱木抗议地辩说。

“不过，这一次我真的要恭喜你啦！虽受伤，却得了个‘勇救反恐天王James Anderson的英雄’称号，大家到现在还不相信这就是当年的‘自大狂’。嘻嘻！”晴子笑着说。

“什么‘自大狂’，我可是天才！哇哈哈～不过下次若给我再见到那个摇滚鬼，我一定揍扁他！我的伤都是他害的！”樱木正色道。

“不是吧，樱木，人家可是为了支持反恐才惹来杀身之祸，你不会那么小气吧！”晴子担心地说道。

“我才不是小气呢！我们在表演前就准备好所有措施，也演习了各种突发事件以防万一。可是，最后在安歌时，那摇滚鬼突然大喊‘come on！shoot me if you can！’，害我得替他挡那一枪！你说，他是不是该扁？”樱木显得有点愤愤不平，谁叫他是人家的护卫员，“收人钱财，替人消灾”呗！

“原来如此，别生气了。人家为支持反恐而巡迴演唱会，你救他，就当作为全世界的人做善事吧！会有很多人感激你的，英雄～”晴子故意阿谄道，只要多说几句赞赏的话，樱木就会忘记不满，随即高兴起来。

果然，樱木立刻比起了胜利的手势，然后与晴子笑成一团。

“晴子～给洋平拨个电吧！他很担心你…”樱木突然说道。

晴子没想到还在大笑着的樱木会突然冒出这么一句，顿时没了笑声，笑容却僵在脸上。晴子咬了咬下唇，然后幽幽地对樱木说：“我和洋平之间……发生了一些问题，他…，唉～我暂时不想说，樱木，你可不可以答应我，别告诉洋平我在你这儿，我与他之间，需要冷静一下…”

“是不是那小子欺负你了，我替你揍他！”樱木打抱不平地道。

“没有，他…对我很好，真的。”若是他肯欺负我就好了，我也不需要如此忐忑不安了。晴子心底的话，又怎么能对樱木说出口呢？那个冲动的人，也许还未听清楚，就连夜赶去神奈川替她“出气”！

“到底怎么一回…”

“别说洋平了，樱木，我今晚睡哪儿？”晴子打断樱木的话，趁机转移话题。

“哦～这个……，你睡我房间吧！”樱木迟疑了一阵子。

“白痴！她睡我房间！”

晴子与樱木望向从厨房走出来的流川。“狐狸，我以为你不肯让房，所以才……”樱木不好意思地说道。

“你的房间怎么可以让给人！”流川瞪了樱木一眼。两个说话的人，并没有发觉晴子正快步地走向樱木的房间……

“哇～双人床！你们几时换了双人床？”晴子一打开房门，就发现流川不愿樱木让房的“秘密”。

“晴子～你……”樱木羞得直跳脚，但对晴子却无可奈何。

“流川你好诈！我不管，樱木已说了把房间让我，我要睡双人床！”晴子好玩地逗着那两个人。

“你睡我房间。”流川冷冷地道。臭女人，白痴伤还未全好，怎么能与我挤单人床。

“好啦好啦，我逗你们的啦！”晴子抿着嘴笑了起来。这两个人同居了那么久，现在才想要买双人床，真是让人觉得好笑。想着之前，自己还和洋平笑他们同居又分房睡只不过是掩人耳目，说不准每天晚上哪一个还溜进哪一个的房间呢！现在好啦，两个大男人不必同挤单人床了……想到这里，晴子脸红了，搞什么，尽想些无谓的东西……羞死人了～

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

流川打开房门，发觉客厅的灯还亮着，而电视正播着午夜新闻：

“……最新的民意调查，我国有八十巴仙的人反对美国向伊拉克开战……”

流川把电视关了，然后走过去拍醒缩在沙发上睡觉的晴子，“喂～回房睡去！”

“嗯～什么时候了，流川？”睡眼惺忪的晴子问道。

“十二点十三分。”

“……流川…你…”晴子突然叫道。

原本打算去喝水的流川，听到晴子欲言又止的声音，虽然不解，但还是回头坐在晴子对面的单人沙发。“怎么啦？”

“……流川，你有听过爱情期限吗？”

“……”

“那是专家说的一个名词。”晴子微微一笑，“他说，人类之所以会产生恋爱的感觉是因为人类体内的荷尔蒙作祟的缘故。但是，这种恋爱荷尔蒙是有期限的……只有三年……当恋爱感觉消失时，一对恋人的感情从那时起才是真正的考验……”

“……”

“我与洋平已过了三个爱情期限了……”晴子幽幽地道。

“……”流川没有安慰晴子。他不会。但他会静静地听晴子把话完。这臭女人，心里藏着太多事了～这是流川在今天给晴子拉开门时的第一个感觉。

“流川，你知道吗？自从唐吉诃德开始营业以来，我与洋平都没出外约会了。约会的地点就是唐吉诃德，谈天的话题除了唐吉诃德就是顾客……已经五年多了。前几天，想着这半年来，唐吉诃德已上了轨道，便约洋平今天到箱根（神奈川著名的温泉区）渡假泡温泉去……岂知，他竟失约了……”晴子的声音充满无奈。她知道唐吉诃德是洋平的心血，她何尝不是全心全意地支持他搞好唐吉诃德的。由于唐吉诃德是一间无所不卖的折扣商店，而生意的对象，就是神奈川的夜猫族，越夜，生意越兴隆。因此，为了唐吉诃德，他们牺牲了约会的时间，牺牲了两人单独相处的机会。白天，晴子要上班；晚上，到唐吉诃德帮洋平，只为了能争取相见的机会。可是，五年多来，晴子眼见大楠、野间和高宫他们轮流休息渡假，却不见洋平给自己丝毫喘息的机会，心中渐渐不满…也很不安，不晓得自己在洋平心目中佔有什么地位。于是，她便拜托大楠他们，务必让洋平“放心”渡假去，而自己则精心策划渡假的内容。而原本答应一起旅行的洋平，在约定的时间过了都还未出现，又气又失望的晴子，便转而到东京找樱木、流川去。

“流川，你与樱木有沟通问题吗”

“没有去想。”

“吓！那你们若意见不同时，或有不满时，怎么解决呀？”

“打架！”

晴子睁大了眼晴，这样也可以？突然，她明白了，这就是他们的沟通方式，有不满，先打一场，气消了，然后就找到解决问题的方式，直接得很，根本不须要去想什么沟通不沟通的。

……

“…流川，你…第一次…痛吗？”

声音几乎细不可闻，但流川还是听见了，并吓了一跳。臭女人，发什么神经？流川没好气地白了晴子一眼。

“……我还没试…过呢……都快廿八岁了，被人知道了，可要被笑死……”晴子把脸埋在双手间。

原来，这就是你烦恼的事？流川心想。

流川的猜测没有错，晴子的确为了这件事烦恼不已。她与洋平已谈恋爱九年多了，虽然有过亲密的动作，但洋平每当紧要关头总是突然冷静下来，只是亲亲她的脸。虽然，洋平解释说他们俩还未结婚，不想晴子以后会后悔。都什么年代了，这种你情我愿的事哪有什么后悔的……有时候，她真的很怀疑洋平，也很怀疑……自己的魅力。但她真的很爱洋平，真的很想告诉他，她不会后悔的。可是，她怎么说出口呢？很羞人的……

“喂！你还不去睡？你有眼袋！”流川对仍将自己的脸埋在手裡的晴子说。

“眼袋？怎么会？快～给我镜子……”晴子紧张地说。

“在洗澡间。”

眼见晴子一个箭步冲进洗澡间，流川起身回房，呣，要赶快离开耳根才得清静。

果然…

“死流川，什么眼袋？只是浅浅的黑眼圈而已…你敢骗我？……咦！这是…哎唷！白头发！”一阵惨叫声从洗澡间传来……

流川微微扬起嘴角，臭女人，跟我斗，你还早呢？

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

第二天，适逢星期天，在日昇高中当篮球教练的流川不必回学校。三个人，吃了早餐就出门了。

原本流川想既“禁锢”了樱木几天，今天得好好地与他约会。谁料晴子突然来了，二人约会被迫三人行，让他想起就不爽。而更让他不爽的是，那白痴竟抓着相机一个劲地拍着那个臭女人，把他凉在公园的长椅子上。因此，当樱木走来坐在他身边时，即使是为他带来了解渴的饮品，正在生闷气的他，即时别过头，对樱木伸来的饮品不理不睬。

“狐狸，喝啦～你口渴了，我知道。你别摆这样的脸啦，晴子看到了不好…”

樱木还没说完，流川忽然站了起来，向正在拍花特写的晴子走去。

“喂！给我们拍一张。”流川指指樱木，然后回身向长椅子走去。

哈！少有?！那个别扭的人竟会主动要求拍照？晴子微笑说，“好！记得要笑唷！”

镜头中的两人并排坐着，而流川的右手竟撗过樱木的背搭上他的右肩，这种平时只有樱木会做的动作…呣，流川好像在说，樱木是他的，谁都别来抢！晴子会意地笑了……

“准备……１，２，照！”

“樱木，你坐下…流川，你刚刚没笑，再照一次，ok？”晴子阻止欲站起来的樱木。

“好了，准备……”吓！什么东西挡在镜头前？晴子吓了一跳，连忙放下相机，一束花，马上递到眼前…而拿花的人，笑着，是水户洋平。

“哼！你来干什么？不需要打理唐吉诃德吗？”晴子冷冷地道，眼晴望向樱木。樱木忙连忙摇头，用手指指了指身边的流川。哼！流川，没想到你也会鸡婆！

眼看着晴子转身欲走，洋平立刻拉住晴子的手臂，“晴子，我不是故意的，那天我有事耽误，打电给你时，你又关机了……”

“这就是你要说的？”晴子的脸色更阴。

“你看！这是什么？…这就是我耽误的原因。”洋平把一张纸摊开，放在晴子眼前。呣，似乎是房屋买卖契约的复印本。

“记得吗？荷叶街，6号…那是你喜欢的房子呀！现在，它是我们的！”

晴子睁大了眼睛，她真不敢相信，那间屋子真被洋平买下来。记得六年前，晴子对那间屋子“一见锺情”，可惜，那屋子已属他人，晴子再喜欢，也只是妄想。而洋平则对她说：“总有一天，我会将它买下来……那时候，你要答应…做女主人唷！”那时候以为洋平逗她而已，笑笑也没在意。但今天，屋契就在眼前，难道……

“晴子，嫁给我吧！我已等了六年了，好不容易才让屋主答应转让……”洋平目光蕴含着深情，晴子不禁心如鹿撞，搞什么？好像回到刚恋爱的时候……

“晴子，你就答应嫁给他吧……”樱木不知何时来到洋平身边，而流川则一把接过晴子手中的相机，在她点头的时候…卡嚓！

“限期延长了。”臭女人，幸福吧！

被洋平拥入怀中的晴子，听到流川对她说了这么一句，她心中感激，用眼睛对他说谢谢。看着流川一把拖走樱木，耳中还飘来他们吵架的声音，“…死狐狸，干嘛要走！要替他们庆祝才对……”“白痴！”“你说什么！我还没问你为什么对睛子说‘限期延长’呢……”

……我的爱情限期延长了。我也像你们一样幸福！

不再望那两个越走越远的人，晴子紧紧地回抱着洋平。

 

  
十言甫语：在日本真的有一间唐吉诃德的折扣商店，是日本夜猫一族的天堂。但店址不在神奈川，而是东京涩谷区。十甫就故事情节需要，将它照搬来用。有兴趣多瞭解此店者，不防浏览www.dinki.com


End file.
